Stuck On The Outside
by TheGeekyFangirlIsHere97
Summary: Meet May Summers, 16 year old Gryffindor, best friends with Rose Weasley and Alice Longbottom, sister to Freya Summers and completely in love with James Sirius Potter. The Summer before 6th year James finally takes an interest and May has an amazing time. But after hearing the news that her best friend Alice is dating the boy of her dreams, things start to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thank you for reading!_

 _Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling._

 _4th July._

It was the Summer before 6th year and my best friend Rose Weasley had asked me and my other best fiend Alice Longbottom to come to The Shell Cottage for the summer holiday. Apparently all the Weasley/Potter children go there for their summer after they start Hogwarts and I've been going since 2nd year and my sister Freya is best friends with Roxanne so she's being going since her first year. I've been looking forward to going days now, the cousins go on the 1st to get everything ready and friends come along on the 4th so everything is ready.

Freya knocks on my door with a smile and her bag on her shoulder. "You ready May?" Freya asks walking over to my bed which is mostly covered in clothes, I smile and roll my eyes, I always find it hard on deciding what to take. So far it's full of swimsuits and shorts. "I would take a couple of cardigans just to be safe and take some thin tops and lots of towels." Freya says with a smile, I nod and start packing the clothes and then look into the mirror and bite my lip as I'm unsure of what I'm wearing.

As of now I'm wearing a light blue vest top with light blue denim mini shorts and blue flip flops and my long dark brown hair is in a high ponytail and I'm wearing very glossy lip gloss as make up. "Do I look alright?" I ask unsure of my look, Freya smiles and rolls her eyes. "May we are almost wearing the same thing, you look great." Freya says with a smile, I smile and pick up my bag. Everyone says that me and Freya almost look like twins even though we're a year apart, we both have very long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, traits we get from our mother.

Mum passed away a few months before my 11th birthday and Freya's raised me mostly by herself, our father left Mum when I was 2 years old, all me and Freya really know about him is that he has olive skin as me and Freya get that from him. Mum didn't really like talking about him but she gave us a black and white photo of them while they were at Hogwarts, they were childhood sweethearts and they were going to get married when Mum became pregnant with Freya so they put it off that eventually I came along and my father decided he didn't really want a family and left.

When summer comes along we go to the Shell Cottage but we do have a house that Mum left to us. Our neighbour looks after while we are away and then she sort of makes sure we are okay when we are there. I feel the excitement radiate form me as we draw closer to the Shell Cottage, this is the most happiest part of my year. I see Rose watch our car come closer and when we almost there, she runs up to the car before it stops and opens the door and basically pulls me out of the car for a hug, I smile and hug her back. "Rose Weasley you need to stop doing that. One day I might just run you over." Freya says with a large smile, Rose shakes her head and pulls out her tongue cheekily.

"You can't run me over, Roxie would never forgive you." Rose says with a smile, I roll my eyes and look at what Rose is wearing, an emerald green bikini top, light blue denim shorts and green flip flops, her long red hair in a messy bun. I was always jealous of Rose but not it hateful way, I just think she's so beautiful, her skin is light and she has some freckles over her nose and she basically has a perfect body but I'm so glad to have her as my best friend. "Alice is already here and of course she's hanging around with the boys." Rose says with a roll of her eyes, I sling my arm around hers as we walk towards the cottage. "Of course she is." I say with a smile.

Twenty minutes later and I'm now wearing a blue bikini top and my shorts. Me and Rose walk out of my guest room and downstairs and into the sitting room, where the boys are preparing to go surfing and of course my other best friend, Alice Longbottom, is watching them with a large smile. Alice and Rose are friends but I'm the only link that keeps them friends. I'm pretty lucky to have Alice as a friend as she's quite popular which isn't surprising because she's beautiful.

She has light skin, large round blue eyes and medium length blonde hair, she's got a great body too. She's very flirty but she's kind and caring. Of course people say I'm pretty with my olive skin and long dark brown hair, I've been told that I'm curvy in the right places by a very rude boy but I suppose it's supposed to be a compliment. Me, Rose and Alice are probably the smartest girls from Gryffindor in our year so that's always a good thing. We walk over to Alice who gets up and hugs me excitedly, I smile at her as she releases me from the hug, her eyes quickly turn back to the boys and I roll my eyes and smile. I walk over to the boys and they all give me welcoming nod.

The boys that have come this year are The Potter boys, Scorpius Malfoy who is Albus's best friend, Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Most of the Weasley's are here and then a couple of friends. I watch as Lysander eyes me with a smile, I bite my lip. It's no secret that Lysander harbours some feeling towards me and I can't say that their not reciprocated but I've always been nervous about dating properly or while in school, I don't want to end up like my Mum. I do date but not seriously, mostly 2-4 months of dating and then I let them go. Freya obviously doesn't share my feelings about dating as she's had a few long term boyfriends but at the moment she's single.

"So what are you boys doing today?" I ask. "We're going surfing, you can join us if you want." James says with a smile, Alice giggles as he looks at her, I look at Rose and she shrugs her shoulder. "How about it Rose? Prove to the boys that we actually know what we're doing." I ask Rose with a smirk, she smile and nods her head. "Alright then." Rose says with a small smirk, James looks surprised by our answer but nods and hands us two boards.

Two hours later and me and Rose have proved we know how to surf, James and the boys were very impressed by our knowledge and ease on the water. Now me, Rose and Alice are lounging on our towels in sun while watching Hugo and Louis start setting up a fire for later. I grab a magazine that Alice brought out and start reading when I hear Alice gasp, I look up and see what she looking at and I almost gasp at sight. James, Albus, Scorpius and Lysander are topless, which is great because they all have amazing bodies, it's like they were running over to us in slow motion and it was thrilling. James and Albus jump onto Alice's towel, Scorpius lands on Rose towel gracefully and Lysander places his arms around me as he sits down on my towel, he gets me wet but I don't care, we just stare at each other with small smiles on our faces.

"You and Rose were really impressive on the waves." James says coolly, I take my gaze off Lysander and look at James who smiles. "What can I saw, we're just amazing." I say with a cheeky smile, James smiles and rolls his eyes jokingly. "Where did you learn how to surf?" James asks. "I read a book about it a couple of years ago." I say, James looks surprised by my answer. "How did you remember what to do?" James asks obviously confused. "I have a photographic memory." I say with a smile. "And I've known how surf for years but you didn't know about that." Rose says with a smile, Scorpius looks impressed.

Six hours later and We're all camped around a fire covered in towels and blankets, cuddling together to stay extra cosy. We tell stories and make jokes and after the BBQ Fred hands out some firewhisky to share so we decide to play Truth Or Dare, Fred goes first. "Truth Or Dare?" James asks a large smile on his face. "Dare." Fred answers quickly, James smirks. "I dare you to kiss all the non related girls." James says with a large grin, I blush as Fred moves towards me first, he kisses me softly on the lips, smiles and then turns to Alice and kisses her quickly, he moves towards Freya who roll her eyes before he plants a kiss on her lips and them moves over to Dominique's friend Gemini Roberts a Ravenclaw in the same year as us, she matches Dominique's beauty and brains with long blonde hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes, she blushes and makes a small giggle.

With his dare done Fred sits back down and spins a bottle to choose the next person to be tested, it lands on Freya. "Truth or dare?" Fred asks, Freya rolls her eyes. "Dare." Freya answers with a smirk. "I dare you to kiss all the boys." Fred says with a grin. "Couldn't come up with anything original?" Freya asks as she crawls over to Hugo, Rose cringes as Freya quickly pecks him on the lips, she then goes to Louis, then Lorcan and Lysander, then Albus, then Scorpius, then James and then finally Fred, who looks disappointed that he is last. Freya spins the bottle and it lands on Alice, who laughs excitedly.

"Truth or dare?" Freya asks, Alice bites her lip and smiles. "Dare." Alice answers with a smile. "I dare you to swim naked for a minute in the sea." Freya says with a devious smile, Alice bites her lip again, she does this when she's thinking, she them walks over to the sea, removes her bikini top, her shorts, the bikini bottoms and her flip flops and jumps into the water, we all laugh as she screams at the cold water. After her minute is over she gets dressed quickly and as she reaches the fire Freya throws her a towel and then she sits down and grabs the bottle and spins it, it lands on Lysander.

"Truth or dare?" Alice asks. "Dare." Lysander says slowly, Alice glances at me quickly and smiles. "I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most." Alice says with a cheeky smile, I look at her and she winks at me as Lysander moves over to where I sit, I blush as he places his lips on mine, he kisses me softly and I kiss back, he's surprised but keeps kissing me. "Woah slow down, that's my sister." Freya says coolly, me and Lysander pull apart and I blush again.

An hour later and we're all pretty buzzed from the firewhisky but someone has decide to play 7 minutes in heaven, using the small shed as a closet. "How this works is anyone spins but this time if it lands on you have to go with the person that is opposite you instead of the normal way and then when you come back you move over one." Lorcan explains, we all nod and Lorcan spins the bottle, it lands on Rose and Lorcan, they walk into the shed awkwardly.

While they are in there we all make jokes and drink some more and after the seven minutes are over both Lorcan and Rose come out with rosy cheeks. Rose spins and it lands on Freya and Scorpius, they look at each other awkwardly and go to the shed. They both come out looking normal, which doesn't surprise me, Freya doesn't really like younger boys. Scorpius spins it and it lands on Fred, which also mean me because I'm the other side, I look at Lysander who doesn't look to happy about it, I get up and walk into the shed. There are two chair by the door so we sit there and for two minutes we just sit there.

"So this is awkward." Fred says with a smile, I laugh and nod my head. "Just a bit, so want to share any secrets?" I say with a smile, Fred laughs. "Are you any good at keeping them?" Fred asks, I nod my head. "Well there is this girl I like but I don't think she likes me." Fred says slowly, I nod my head like I'm thinking. "Well do I know this girl?" I ask, I think I know the answer. "Yes, very well." Fred says with a shy smile. "If it's my sister then let me tell you one thing. I think she likes you too but she's probably worried about what you're sister will think." I say with a smile, Fred look surprised. "You're very smart." Fred says with a smile. "Until she feels Roxie will be okay with her liking you, she won't try and do anything until then." I tell Fred, who nods. "Thanks May." Fred says with a smile.

"Why did you kiss me first?" I ask, Fred looks down. "I kind of wanted your sister to be jealous." Fred says as he blushes. "I think it worked." I say with a smile and with that said someone knocks on the door, telling us it's been 7 minutes, we walk out and sit down, Fred spins the bottle and it lands on me. Again. But this time I'm paired with James, I blush. I've had a crush on James since my second year and only Rose knows about it, of course I sort of grew out with it and started to like Lysander.

We both get up and walk into the shed, we sit down and once again I'm sitting in awkward silence. About two minute before James coughs and takes a deep breath. "Can I say something?" James says with a shy grin, I shrug my shoulder. "Sure." I say awkwardly.

"If I was dared to do what Lysander did, I think I would have picked you too." James says slowly, for a second I don't think I hear him clearly. "What?" I say with a confused expression. "I know I don't really put it out there but I quite like you." James says with a small smile, I can't help but smile. "Wow." I say, I'm not really sure what to say. "I suppose I left it too late, I suppose Lysander has you now." James says with a sad smile, I bite my lip. As much as I like Lysander, I've liked James longer. "Well he hasn't officially asked me out yet." I say, I see James smile to himself.

"So I can do this?" James asks and before I can answer he pulls my face towards his and kisses me, I'm shocked but I don't stop him and I kiss him back. He pulls me closer and cups my face as we kiss, he deepens the kiss as I move over to his lap, where his hands then go to my waist. We stay like this until the time come that we must stop, obviously we took breaths during the kissing but it was amazing.

"I guess that was my last chance." James says with a grin, he goes to the door and before opening it, he pulls me close and kisses me again and just after pulling apart he opens the door, I make myself more presentable and walk out behind him and sit down. At 12am we go to bed and Lysander kisses me goodnight before he goes into his room and I go into mine. I'm sharing with Rose who falls asleep as soon as she gets into bed, unlike me who stays wide awake with the thought of James kissing me. By 2am I've given up on sleep and just as I get out of bed I hear a quiet tapping, I walk over to the door and open it and standing at the door is James, he places a finger to his lips and grabs my hand, I smile as I walk out of the room with James and close the door quietly.

James leads me down some stairs and into the basement, on the floor is a mattress with a couple of blankets and some pillows, James leads me to the mattress and we sit down. "I know that you're going to end up with Lysander but I didn't want to end things where they were." James says with smile. "James I've liked you since my second year but I kind of gave up on you ever liking me and then things started happing with Lysander." I say with a sad smile.

"I know I took a long time but I'm here now and I know so is Lysander but give me a chance." James say, I sigh and smile. "Of course I'll give you a chance, you owe it to me." I say with a grin, James grins and pulls me close and kisses me, I pull myself onto his lap and he places his arms around my waist, it's only when we pull away that I realise that I'm in my snitch Pyjamas, which consists of a long sleeved top and shorts but James doesn't seem to care as he kisses me again, he starts running his hands down my legs and as I place my hands on his face on his hair he lays me down on the mattress. Through our kissing we start pulling our clothes off, he starts to kiss my body while my mind can't believe this is happening and then finally we make love. It's one of my most amazing moment in my life so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review if you can, tell me what you like and what you don't!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise , J.K Rowling does! I only own the plot, May and Freya Summers, Alice Longbottom II, Celeste Davies and Elise Finnigan.

 _1st September._

After that night we tried to spend as much time as we could together without seeming weird and at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about Lysander, me and James would spend the night together and so far this was the best summer I've ever had. I know it's only been 3 days since I saw him but I can't wait to see him, so maybe we can make it official. By the time I had to go back to get ready for school I had decided to tell Lysander what I was thinking.

 _Flashback-29th August._

I can't believe how quickly the summer had passed and now I was leaving the shell cottage so I could get ready for Hogwarts. Freya knocks on the room that me and Rose are sharing, she smiles proudly, I roll my eyes at her. she's smiling because once again she is ready before me. "Late again!" Freya says happily, I shake my head but I smile.

"How is it that every time I take back more than I brought with me." I say with a shake of my head, Freya laughs and walks over to me, she help me pile everything into my case and then she puts in the car while I say goodbye to the gang, I make sure to pull Lysander away from the others. "So May, I wanted to ask you something." Lysander says with a small smile, I look down and think about what I might be about to do. "Lysander I really like you but I need time to think about what I want." I say slowly, Lysander frowns. "You just want sometime to think about things. That's fine, I know what you think about relationships." Lysander says with a smile, I smile and he kisses me softly on the lips, hugs me and then leaves, I say a quick goodbye to Rose and Alice with lots of hugs.

After realising that I've forgotten one of my hats I walk into the Shell Cottage and just as I reach the room, James grabs my arm and pulls me over to a wall. "I see that you have to go now." James says with a sly smile, I bite my lip. "I didn't know if I should say goodbye in public or not." I say as James places his face closer to me, I halt my breath as my heart beats faster and places his lips on mine softly, I kiss him roughly and he bites my lip and places his forehead against mine as he pulls away from the kiss. "Thank you for my most amazing summer ever." I say softly, I feel James grin.

"What are we going to do." I ask softly as James looks me in the eyes. "I don't know but just know that I had a great time too." James says with a grin, he kisses me quickly before going into the room and grabbing my hat and passing it to me, I smile and nod my head in goodbye and walk out of the cottage and over to the car, where Freya waits patiently, I get in and smile at the cottage before Freya starts the engine of the car and we start moving.

 _End of flashback._

I grab my truck from the back of the car and start pulling it across the platforms until I get between platform 9 and 10, I wait for Freya before running through the wall. It's not long before I see Rose and her family, her trunk obviously already on the train, once she sees me she runs up to me and hugs me. "Alice keeps telling me that she has something to tell us." Rose says excitedly, I sigh but smile.

"What does want to tell us about now." I say with another sigh, Rose shrugs. "She won't tell me, she said she wants to tell us together." Rose says with a curious look on her face. We place my trunk on the train and then she walks me to our usual compartment, we open the door and see Alice sitting on the seat reading a magazine, she looks up and smiles. "Oh May, I'm so glad you're here, I have something to tell you and Rose." Alice says excitedly, me and Rose sit down. "First I'm going to say this might be a little awkward but I hope you'll be happy for me." Alice says to Rose, I wrinkle my eyebrows together in confusion. "What's going on?" Rose asks, her curiosity getting the better of her. "James asked me out and I said yes." Alice says excitedly, my face drops and so does my heart.

"What? When?" I question quickly, Alice smiles. "Well I had noticed that most of the summer he would keep looking at me so just after you left I asked him why and he said that he couldn't help it because he had a crush on me." Alice explains happily, I look down and feel my chest ache. "And then he asked me out, I couldn't believe it because I had quite liked him and I know he's your cousin, so I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Alice says with a glance at Rose, she smile and just when I thought my morning couldn't get any worse, there's a knock on the door and when I look up and see James, once Alice sees him she rushes up to him and hugs him. "Told them the good news?" James says with a large grin, Alice smiles happily as he kisses her forehead.

I was so stupid to think that he liked me, of course he was just using me to get other things. I fake a smile, trying to hide how much this actually hurt. James looks at me and for some reason I swear he looks guilty. "I hope you treat her right, unlike everything else you care for." I say giving him a glare small enough that only he can see it. "Of course I will, anyway I have to go find the boys." James says with a small smile, he kisses Alice on the cheek and then leaves. "Isn't it exciting." Alice says, she's blissfully happy and she's one of my best friends so I can't break her heart so I smile.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner." I say with a smile, Alice giggles. "I can't either." Alice says with a large smile. "He makes you happy though? he's good to you?" I ask with a small frown. "Oh yes, I can feel how much he care for me." Alice says, I try and make a small smile but it doesn't come out very well and Alice grabs my hand and holds it softly. "He's going to look after me and you're going to have that soon, I promise." Alice says softly, I smile and squeeze her hand. She obviously took my attempt to look happy as feeling lonely and wanting what she has.

"Don't mind me, I just need to go to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute." I say quickly, they both nod and I leave the compartment, and walk until I find him, I pull him into a spare compartment and shut the blinds down. "What the hell was that?" I ask, James puts his head in his hands and shakes his head. "I knew that things wouldn't work out with us, plus I did kind of like Alice and I knew she liked me." James says, he sits down.

"So you used me to have a bit of fun." I say angrily, James growls angrily. "I didn't use you." James says quickly. "Well that's not true." I say angrily, I bite my lip and sigh angrily. "I did like you, it wasn't a lie." James says softly. "I can't believe I almost became my mother." I say absent mindedly, I shake my head and go to leave when James grabs my arm and pulls me close, I try and pull away when he pushes his lips on to mine and for a second I don't stop him but I do pull away and give him a glare.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." I say angrily as I push him away and leave the compartment. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was quiet, with Alice writing in her notebook, Rose reading a book and me looking out of the window, thinking about how this was going to be the worst year of my life.

 _8th September._

This past week has been horrible, I've had to spend almost all my waking hours around the boy I fancy and my best friend kissing and being all couple like. Not only that but I keep getting sad looks from Lysander, who I've decided would be the best thing for me, a great distraction and something to flaunt around James.

I make my way to breakfast alone but once there I'm anything but alone, James and Alice sit in front of me parading their happiness and I know I should be happy for Alice and I am but I just wish he could have picked someone else, someone I could hate, someone like Celeste Davies or Elise Finnigan, who were my real life enemies. Both in Ravenclaw and best friends, they thought they were the queens of Hogwarts and they sure like looked like it, they bully people but not me.

Once upon a time I was friends with Elise but she stole my boyfriend so she doesn't mess with me because she knows what I can do. After finishing breakfast as quickly as I can I leave the great hall and go to my classroom, I'm 15 minutes early so I just sit on the floor and read some of a textbook to help me catch up on what we would learning about today. 10 minutes later I hear the click-click of high heels and look over to my side and see Elise and Celeste walking over to me with their arms hooked around the others.

"Summers you're a little early to class don't you think?" Celeste says with a laugh stuck in her throat, I sigh and get up off the floor. "What's it to you?" I ask as I put my book in my bag, Celeste rolls her eyes. "Everything is it to me." Celeste replies breezily. "What do you want?" I ask and nicely as I could, Elise whispers in Celeste's ear and then giggles. "I bet you wanted to get away from that insufferable couple in front of you, I know I would. They thing they do in public is enough to put anyone off their food." Celeste says with a look towards the entrance of the great hall, I look over and see that Alice and James must want to join me, I sigh loudly before remembering that Elise and Celeste are next to me, Celeste laughs.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone that you're in love with James Potter." Celeste says slowly, I shake my head and look at her shocked. "What the hell do you mean?" I ask shocked at the thought. "The only people blind to it is them." Celeste says as she points to James and Alice. "I don't love James Sirius Potter, once upon a time I fancied him but now I think he's disgusting." I say angrily, Elise share a look. "Too many girls? I don't know if you know but every summer he takes a girl to the Weasley cottage that you go to and sleeps with her." Celeste says with a disgusted look at James.

"He tried to get me to go with him the summer before last." Elise says, I shake my head. "Please leave." I say with a sigh of anger, Celeste rolls her eyes. "Don't say we didn't warn you." Celeste says with a knowing look, her and Elise walk off without saying anything else.

I watch as Alice and James comes closer, Alice stands next to me with James hung around her waist, he looks at me and I stare him down. "I have to get to class, see you in a bit Ali." James says, he quickly kisses Alice on the lips and then walks away, Alice gushes and I sigh with angry butterflies in my chest. After class I have a free period so I decide to head to the library, while walking I bump into someone and fall over.

In the moment I just look for fallen items from my bag when a hand comes down in front me, I grab it and look at it's owner, who happens to be Lysander, I smile and let go of his hand, I look down suddenly embarrassed, I haven't spoken to Lysander since that day at the cottage, 3 days before I thought that James was going to ask me out. "Hey I've been meaning to talk to you." Lysander says with a small smile, I smile. "Same." I say.

"Oh, you go first." Lysander says with a smile. "Are you sure?" I ask, Lysander smiles again. "Of course." Lysander says, I smile. "Well I've been thinking about what I said and I've decide that if you still want me, you can take me." I say with a smile, Lysander grins largely. "Wow, really?" Lysander asks happily, I smile and nod, he smiles happily. "I just wanted to say that I respect you wanting time to think and that I'm sorry if I didn't seem that way when you said so." Lysander says softly, I smile.

 _4th October._

I know at first I was mostly using Lysander as a tool to make James jealous but now after being together for a month I can truly say that I really like him, a lot more than I thought I did. Of lately have been kind of weird, I'm feeling tired a lot but I put that down to spending most of the nights talking to Lysander. It's still hard to watch Alice and James being all lovey dovey but now I don't hate it as much because I can do just do it back in their face. But I still think back to what Celeste said, I don't know why I keep doing that.

She's the enemy but she seems to know what she's talking about, which I hate. After finishing my shower I start to get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade when I notice that I'm having a hard time getting my jeans on over my waist, I shrug my shoulder and laugh. I have been eating loads more food lately with the stress of being around James and Alice. Rose notices me having trouble and smile. "I've noticed that my clothes have being doing that lately, I think that one of the house elves have been leaving the clothes in water for too long or something." Rose says with a smile.

"It probably doesn't help that I've been eating a lot lately." I say with a grin, Rose shakes her head with a smile. Once finished getting dressed I look in the mirror, making sure I don't look too bad. It's getting a little colder but I've decided to go with a red halter-neck top, a white cardigan and black skinny jeans with my red converse, my hair is done in a fishtail braid and I'm wearing minimal make up with shiny lip gloss.

Finally okay with how I look, Rose hooks her arm around my arm and we walk out of the girls dorm and downstairs, where we see Alice sitting on James' lap and his hands around her waist, Alice has gone for a long sleeved top with and opening for her cleavage to be seen and black skinny jeans with black ballet flats, she's also got a fur body warmer. Rose wears a purple top with short dungarees and purple converse and a blue jacket. We walk towards the entrance hall, where Lysander is waiting for me, he walk up to me and kisses me on the cheek, I look over to Rose.

"So I'll meet you at 2 o'clock in the three broomsticks." I say to Rose who nods, we smile at each other and go our separate ways. Me and Lysander walk around for a while, casually going into a couple of shops, during breaks we kiss a lot. We are very intimate, especially after our first night together. After getting together, later that night after dinner, he suggested we should hang out and things just went from there, it made me forget all about James for one night.

About 1:55pm I separate from Lysander and start walking to the three broomsticks, I arrive there exactly at 2 o'clock but of course Rose is early and I see her straight away, she waves me over and I walk over to the booth she is sitting at. "Did you buy anything nice?" Rose asks, I blush. "Didn't have much chance to do that." I say with a grin, Rose smiles but shakes her head. "What's the point on coming then?" Rose says, I smile. "Because we have freedom to do it for as long as we want." I say with a smile, Rose smiles.

After ordering some food and some butterbeers and gossiping, we hear the door open and Rose perks up quickly looking at the door, I follow her gaze and see her looking at Scorpius, I roll my eyes as she looks down. "Rose why don't you just go over and talk to him." I say slowly, Rose blushes. "I don't know who you're talking about." Rose says defiantly, I grin. "Rose you can't lie to me or yourself." I say matter of factly, Rose rolls her eyes. "But what if he doesn't like me?" Rose asks nervously, I smile. "Anyone can see that he likes you." I say with a smile, Rose smiles at me.

"I bet this is hard for you." Rose says, I furrow my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?" I ask before realising that Rose is the only one who knows that I like James. "You have liked James since 2nd year and yeah I know somewhere down the line you started to like Lysander but feelings like that don't just go away." Rose says, I sigh. "To be honest it is hard but I always promised myself that I would never fall in love, so even if he and Alice weren't together I wouldn't let myself get that far." I say, Rose furrows her eyebrows together.

"How would you know he would even get together with you?" Rose asks obviously confused by the fact that I assumed that he would get together with me. "Here's a truth I didn't really want to reveal." I say slowly. "What are you about to tell me?" Rose asks curiously, I breathe in deeply. "During the summer me and James hooked up." I say slowly, Rose's eyes widen. "Hooked up? As in had sex?" Rose asks, her eyes still wide, I bite my lip and Rose gasps. "Oh my gosh." Rose says the shock evident on her face. "When was this?" Rose asks her curiosity starting to get the better of her. "The night we played 7 minutes in heaven." I say slowly, Rose's eyes widen. "You did it in the shed?" Rose asks, I roll my eyes.

"Of course not, it was later, it was very romantic." I say slowly. "Now I understand why you always go to lessons really early." Rose says, she looks down sadly. "Don't be sad, I've got Lysander who is amazing." I say with a smile, Rose smiles but then her face turn to shock. "Did you guys use protection?" Rose asks quickly, I stop in my tracks and don't say anything. Seconds later a waiter brings us our food and we eat in silence as I try and think about Rose's question, my heart beating much faster than it was before.

"Summer was 3 months ago." Rose says slowly, I shake my head. "I'm sure I'm fine." I say even though I don't exactly believe it. "You did say you've been eating more and your clothes don't fit you as well as they used to." Rose says calmly. "You said that yours were too." I say quickly, Rose pulls a face and I roll my eyes. "I lied, I didn't want you to feel bad." Rose says sadly. "Me and Lysander have done it too." I say slowly, Rose's eyes widen. "Wow you're getting busy." Rose says with a smile, I shake my head and smile.

"Rose this is serious." I say worriedly. "We should go to The Hospital Wing." Rose says calmly, I nod my head and Rose gets up to leave but I stay seated. I never wanted to end up like my mother but it seems that I might be just about to become her. "Come on May." Rose says softly, she grabs my hand and helps me up.

The whole way to The Hospital Wing I don't say anything or think anything and all I can hear is my heartbeat getting faster and fast. Once there I'm too stunned to speak so Rose tells Madam Pomfrey about my situation, who then leads me to a bed. I don't flinch when she takes my blood and I don't hear a thing that she's saying, I can feel Rose's hand holding on to mine.

When Madam Pomfey comes back I look blankly at her and read her lips but don't take anything. "What?" I ask, Rose looks at Madam Pomfrey who sighs. "It seem that you are 12 weeks pregnant." Madam Pomfrey says slowly. "Oh." I say blankly. I can't believe I've become my mother. And I certainly can't believe that I'm pregnant with my best friends boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

 _11_ _th_ _October._

It's been a week since I found out that I'm about to expect a baby, not only that but my best friends boyfriends baby. I'm so screwed. I decided that after James and Alice got together that I wouldn't try and think or talk about what happened but I've ruined that now. Of course everything makes sense now, the mood swings, eating more and my clothes stopping fitting me. I'm not sure how I didn't jump to that conclusion as soon as things started to get weird.

I haven't spoken to Rose but I know she'll keep the secret until I decide not to, Madam Pomfrey asked what I wanted to do with it and I didn't even say anything, she assumed I didn't know what to do so she said I should tell the father and we should decide what to do together. I can't tell James, it'll hurt Alice too much.

I wake up earlier than everyone else, I make sure that I don't wake anyone up and while getting dressed I glimpse at my stomach and my heart beats faster as I notice my stomach becoming pear shaped. I skip having an early breakfast and go straight to the courtyard and sit on a bench, I like to feel the breeze on my face and body. I sit there for about an hour, I check my watch and find that it's time for breakfast in the great hall, I leave the courtyard and head to the Ravenclaw tower, Lysander's Hogwarts house, his brother Lorcan is a Hufflepuff.

I wait for ten minutes when finally Lysander walks out the door with a fellow Ravenclaw, a smile on his face. He smiles at me and moves over to me. "May what are you doing here?" Lysander asks with a smile, I smile. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything but I need to talk to you." I say softly. "No it's fine and sure. Want to go to the courtyard?" Lysander asks softly, I smile and nod, Lysander nods his head, grabs my hand and we start walking to the courtyard. We sit in the same place I was sitting ten minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" Lysander asks with a concerned look on his face. "What makes you think something is wrong?" I ask with a small smile. "You can smile but I know when something is wrong with you." Lysander says softly, I bite my lip nervously. "I'm pregnant." I say slowly, Lysander blinks a couple of times but stays silent. I hope that if I do decide to tell James that he doesn't do this. I can't believe that I'm about to break his heart. "Oh wow." Lysander says calmly. "Is it mine?" Lysander says with a hint of amusement but the guilt on my face takes any amusement out of it. "I was joking but the look on your face says something else." Lysander says he sounds like he's on the edge of anger, I breathe in deeply. "During the summer me and James hooked up." I say calmly, Lysander rolls his eyes and places his head in his hands whiles shaking his head.

"That's what you had to think about." Lysander says and it's not a question. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted to forget all about it but I guess things have a way of coming back to you." I say with a frown. "Why are you telling me?" Lysander asks and you can hear the sadness in his voice. "I wanted you to know first. I know you probably don't think I do but I really like you." I say slowly, I feel tears start rolling down my cheeks, I gasp at my reaction and wipe my eyes.

Lysander gets up and look at me. "I have to think about things. I suggest you tell James. And until I've thought about things I don't want to be around you." Lysander says blankly and before I can say anything he walks away, I let the tears fall down my cheeks. Not sure what to really do I head back to the Gryffindor common room, I go to my dorm and lay on the bed. The tears come harder and quicker, eventually I cry myself to sleep.

 _18_ _th_ _October._

I know I shouldn't have but I skipped my lessons for two days, pretended that I was ill, well I didn't need to fake much as the morning sickness has finally come in. Rose looked so sympathetic and rubbed my back while I was spilling out my guts. I'm not really sure what I should say to her, I mean she's my best friend and she knows I'm pregnant but I feel like there is nothing to say. For the last couple of days I haven't been going to the great hall for breakfast, I'm too worried I'll see Lysander and burst into tears but today I'm being forced to by Rose who keeps pushing me towards James, even without words I know what she's trying to tell me what to do.

I don't know what to do, I'm too scared to tell James because of Lysander's reaction, I don't think I could go through that again. Rose shakes me out of my thoughts and smiles at me, I give her a small smile and then we start walking out of the common room and walk to the great hall. I all the nerves I have inside me come to air when I see Lysander laughing with a girl on the Ravenclaw table, I shake my head and sit down next to Fred, who's staring at Freya, I smile at his effort to have her. "Stop making it obvious." I say with a smirk, Fred looks away and goes red but smiles. "Is it really obvious?" Fred asks the anxiousness obvious in his voice. "No, I'm only joking but if anyone is keeping an eye on you might notice." I say with a smile, you can see the relief swim on his face.

I seem to fall into a small habit of staring at Lysander, maybe now out of jealousy of the girl who places her hand on his chest as she laughs at a joke he makes. I watch them laughing and her touch his chest, arms and his shoulder and my stare becomes a glare at the girl and then as she whispers something in his hear I feel the sudden feeling of nausea. I get up and run straight to the closest girls bathroom, I shut the stall door behind me but forget to lock it but making sure no one is around, once in the stall I expect to release the contents of my stomach but nothing comes up and for a couple of minutes I'm just heaving, it makes my stomach hurt.

"The reason nothings coming out is because for the last 3 days you barely had anything to eat." I hear Rose say, I don't say anything. "You have to speak to me eventually, I'm your best friend and you're mine and you can't leave me out any longer." Rose says as she kneels down next to me, she rubs my back. Tears start running down my cheeks both from the heaving and my sudden sadness. "I told Lysander." I say simply, not really be able to say much as my throat now throbs. "I guess he didn't take it well." Rose says sadly, I nod. "You can't hurt yourself like this any more, you have a baby inside of you now and not eating could hurt not only you but the baby." Rose says forcefully, I start crying again.

I didn't even think about the baby, I wasn't even thinking about anything but myself. After helping me clean myself up we walk to the common room, I read for most of the time until I get a note. _'Meet me at the bench. L.'_ I place my book down and walk out of the common room, I walk until I reach the courtyard, once there I see Lysander sitting on the bench, I walk over nervously. Lysander sees me and offers me the seat next to him, I sit down cautiously as he turn towards me.

"So I wanted to talk to you." Lysander says slowly, I breathe in deeply, expecting the worse. "You want to break up?" I ask sadly, Lysander looks shocked at my question. "No, no of course not. I'm with you no matter what happens, with whatever you and James choose to do." Lysander says with a small smile, I give a sigh of relief. "Oh wow, really?" I ask happy but still unsure, Lysander rolls his eyes and smiles. "Yes of course, why would you think I would break up with you?" Lysander asks, I bite my lip nervously, he's going to think I'm an idiot.

"Well I saw you with this girl this morning, the way she was touching you, I just assumed." I say blushing, Lysander gives a small laugh. "That was Lucy-Anne, she's just a friend I promise, she's very touchy-feely." Lysander says with a humorous smile. "May I really like you and I'm sorry for how angry I got." Lysander says, I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "I'm just so happy to have you back." I say with a smile, Lysander puts his arm around me and holds me against him. "So what have you and James decided to do?" Lysander says softly, I look down.

"I haven't told him yet." I say slowly, Lysander looks at me. "You have to tell him, I know I would like to know if I was going to be a father." Lysander says softly. "I'll tell him soon, I'm just worried about Alice." I say sadly. "I'm sure she'll understand." Lysander says softly, I give him a small smile. For the rest of the day I was with Lysander, we talked about everything and I decided to tell James when I next saw him. I walk into the common room and bump straight into James, I sigh unhappily. "Hey James can I talk to you privatively?" I ask as I move away from him, he shrugs his shoulders and I roll my eyes.

"Sure, follow me." James says blankly, he grabs my hand and leads me to the room of requirement. I think back to the last time he lead me somewhere, I landed into this situation. "James I need to tell you something." I say slowly, James rolls his eyes angrily, I furrow my eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you going to tell me? That Alice is cheating on me? Well don't think about it because I've heard enough." James says angrily, I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"One, I'm not about to tell you that and two, Alice would never do that." I say matter of factly, James' face calms down. "Then what do you want to talk about?" James says sounding bored. "How could you think that I would ever say anything like that about Alice?" I ask angrily, James looks down. "She's one of my best friend, I wouldn't say anything like that." I say more calmly.

"I'm sorry alright. I just thought because what happened..." James says leading off, I sigh angrily. "That I would ruin one of my best friend's happiness?" I finish off angrily. "Just tell me what you want to tell me." James says grumpily. "Well I thought that you would like to know that I'm pregnant with your baby but that doesn't matter." I say angrily, James eyes widen in shock.

"And no I'm not saying this just to get your attention. I was told that you should know but at this point I don't care what you want." I say angrily, I go to leave when James grabs my arm. "You can't just tell me that and leave." James says calmly. "Well it's not that you care, you just think that because we slept together and I wasn't happy when I found out about you and Alice that I'm completely in love with you." I say angrily.

"Well I'm not, especially since you've just ignored me the whole time you've been with Alice and the fact that you know nothing about me." I say forcefully, I try to pull away from James, who holds onto my arm harder. "You told me not to come near you." James says quickly. "Actually I said don't you ever dare kiss me again, this just shows that you don't listen to a thing I say." I say angrily, James shakes his angrily.

"I'm part of this now, so you can't make a choice without me." James says with a cocky smile. "Actually you were the sperm donor. I didn't want to have a kid this way but it looks like I will. You don't care about this baby but I know who will. And now I'm saying don't come near me." I say angrily, while he's still reeling from my comment, I pull my arm away from James and leave. I head straight to my dorm room where he can't come.

Rose is there when I get there, she see the anger on my face and sits down on my bed with me. "What happened?" Rose asks quickly, I sigh trying to let go of some of the anger. "Lysander is here for me no matter what and James is a complete dungbomb." I say simply. "Tell me everything about James." Rose says. "Well before I can tell him, he accused me of saying Alice was cheating on him, then after telling him that I would never do that, he then asked me in a bored tone what I wanted to say, I told him angrily and then he stops me from leaving saying that I can't just say that and leave, so I tried to leave again and he grabbed me harder saying that I couldn't make a choice without him and I told him that he was just a sperm donor and I know someone who will actually care and I left." I say quickly, Rose looks quite shocked.

"You really think that Lysander would become the father of your baby?" Rose asks. "How did you know I was talking about Lysander?" I ask shocked that I forgot how smart she really is. "He's the only guy I know who likes you more than life it's self." Rose says with a smile. "It's been a long day, I'm going to bed." I say softly, Rose nods. I get into my pyjamas and lay in bed until I fall asleep.

A/N: Hi Guys, I know the chapter is quite small and to me it feels a little rushed but we'll see how it goes. Thank you for reading. If you can, can you please review!?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is J.K Rowling's. Only the plot and some O.C's are mine.


End file.
